i'm going rogue
by angstyteenagetrash
Summary: Jyn Erso is a detective for Jedha City Police Department, and will doing anything within the law to get revenge for her father. Rogue is a vigilante and is under no such inhibitions to use the law; she goes above it. aka, the cop/detective/vigilante au no one asked for yet everyone wants rated T for blood, violence, and some language
1. Chapter 1

Gun shots echoed through the warehouse as a small figure dressed in a dark red leather jacket with the hood up and black pants scaled a ladder leading to the catwalk, crisscrossing the ceiling, and disappeared into shadow. On the catwalk, three men in dark shirts and pants, stopping shooting as the searched frantically for the missing person.

The person dropped suddenly in the midst of them, and struck out, disarming two at the same time with its truncheons, used one of them as a human shield against the other, then pushed that man against the attacker, knocking them both off the narrow path. The last one very bravely tried to take it out, but judo flipped him over its shoulder to the floor below.

The person jumped over the railing onto the floor, and walked out of the building. Once safe on the roof of a warehouse across the street and out of range of cameras, it pushed its hood back to reveal a woman in her early twenties. She had dark tied back in a bun, and eyeliner smudged around her eyes. She touched a finger to her ear.

"Bo - Nightwatch, was that all?"

A crackle came across the comm.

 _"Yeah, Rogue, that was it. Did you get what they were after?"_

"Yeah, I sure did."

"Rogue" pulled a small hard drive from the front pocket of her hoodie.

"Now, let's see what's so important," she muttered.

/

Bzzt, bzzt.

A groan.

Bzzt, bzzt.

Detective Jyn Erso rolled over and answered her phone.

"Erso."

"Where the hell are you, Jyn?! I texted you half an hour ago!" her cop-friend-she-worked-with-a-lot-but-don't-you-dare-call-him-partner Cassian Andor yelled into her ear.

Jyn groaned and rolled out of bed, rolling her sore shoulder.

"I had a long night," she insisted, pulling on a clean pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, leather jacket, and combat boots. So yeah, she didn't look much like your average detective, but she got her job done.

"I'll be there in ten," she promised.

"You better be."

True to her word, she was pulling in the parking lot of Jedha City Police Department ten minutes later, cup of coffee in her hand.

Cassian was waiting by her desk.

"There's something you need to see."

He lead her back to his desk, where his computer monitor had paused security feed on it.

"There was a break in at one of KrenTech buildings last night, one of the old facility turned warehouse down at the docks. This was caught on the ground floor cameras," he told her, leaning across her to play the feed.

The camera feed showed eleven men entering the building, all armed with guns, and seemed to know where they were going. They split, six standing guard, the others rooting through the old office.

While they were busy snooping, a hooded figure suddenly dropped in the midst of the six and was a blur, taking them all out within minutes. Then the figure disappeared off camera.

The other five glanced at each other and split up, three going back the way they came and two going the other.

Again, a figure dropped from the ceiling and took out the two quickly, and stooped to pick something off the floor. Then it disappeared again.

It reappeared less than two minutes later to chase the three remaining into the main warehouse and up into the ceiling. The figure disappeared then reappeared in the middle, effectively taking - killing - them. It ran out of the building a few seconds later.

Jyn frowned at the screen.

"I didn't know the security cameras still worked," she muttered softly, leaning against the desk to stare intently as the feed restarted.

"Yeah, neither did I," Cassian said, rubbing his eyes. "Kay called me early this morning to tell me."

Jyn rolled her eyes; she and the forensic scientist didn't get along very well to put it lightly, and Cassian had to put up with their shit.

"So, does he regularly hack the security cameras across town?" She asked dryly, crossing her arms and leaning her hip against Cassian's desk.

Cassian huffed.

"No, he only does it occasionally... I think."

"Reassuring," Jyn said snidely, pushing off the desk as Captain Draven walked by.

"Andor, I presume you showed Erso your 'very important video?'"

It was a rhetorical question, and they all knew it, so Draven hardly paused to go on to say,

"Krennic himself is here, and is demanding to speak with my best people."

Jyn smiled savagely.

"Oh, you do care," she said, brushing past him.

"Its not a matter of caring, Erso, just a matter of common sense."

He sighed, exasperated, than gestured over his shoulder.

"You better go, Andor, before she makes a mess we can't fix."

Cassian snapped upstraight and nodded.

"Yeah, I better go."

He walked off after his partner - because, yes, they were partners, Erso didn't play well with anyone else - and Draven thought he heard the officer muttering something under his breath in Spanish.

/

Orson Krennic was one of the richest men in Jedha City - and also one of the most hated.

He was an arrogant man, cruel and ambitious, and stopping at nothing to get his way. He earned his money from skiving off other inventions as his own - once such inventor who suffered was Jyn's father.

/

 _"Run! Jyn, go, Stardust, you have to get out! It's not safe, GO!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Mama! Don't leave me, please!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Keep going, Jyn!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Galen, my old friend."_

/

Naturally, seeing Krennic sitting primly in the Captain's office made her blood boil, and and she could've easily shot him then and there, but that would've made more mess than Cassian was willing to clean up for her. Cassian caught her arm before they entered, and gave her a look.

"Be careful."

Jyn swallowed.

She nodded.

He let go of her arm and pulled open the door.

"Orson Krennic," Jyn said professionally. She was going to keep her temper this time and make Kay buy the shots next time. "I'm Detective Jyn Erso, and this is my colleague Officer Cassian Andor."

He knew her name, that much was obvious by the way his eyes widened and his glanced over her. He probably wouldn't say anything, but you never knew.

"Pleasure to meet you both," he said pleasantly - unpleasantly -, standing and holding out a hand to shake.

Jyn ignored him and moved to pick up the manilla file on the desk, and Cassian leaned against the door frame to watch.

Krennic obviously wasn't used to being ignored; he made a slight face like he drank soured milk and sat back down.

"I hope you are doing everything in your power to find out who did this," he said pretentiously, acting concerned.

Jyn glanced up from the file - She didn't actually need to read it - and raised an eyebrow.

"Or what? You'll put us out of business? We're the police, Mr. Krennic, not some local business," she said, all open faced and straightforward (it was an act) and continued, "besides, I thought the building was empty."

She leaned casually against the desk and stared him down.

He gulped.

"Well, I don't want anyone to think people can run rampant through our city unchecked," he said, recovering and clasping his hands together in front of him. "Have you caught then yet?"

Jyn glanced over to Cassian.

"They're dead."

Krennic was surprised.

"They are? Who killed them?" he quickly demanded.

Jyn hesitated, and Cassian spoke up.

"We don't know, sir, but we are working very hard to find out."

Krennic narrowed his eyes and glanced between the two of them.

"What do you mean? You mean there is a killer running rampant through our city?"

He continued before either Jyn or Cassian could reply.

"Now, I don't like that there was a break-in at one of my buildings, but to kill the offenders is unacceptable."

Cassian broke in here, moving closer to the man.

"Mr. Krennic, we understand you have been through a lot, but the police and our detectives are doing everything they can to find this person. Maybe you should go home," he suggested, "take a break, and come back in a few days."

Krennic didn't seem to like the idea, but when Captain Draven walked in at the end of Cassian's speech, the captain seemed to agree with Cassian.

"Andor has a good idea, Mr. Krennic. You should go home and rest."

That settled it.

Krennic rose and shook Captain Draven's hand, offered his hand to Jyn, who ignored him, and tried to shake Cassian's, who followed Jyn out the door.

Cassian cornered Jyn in the hall of the building, caught her arm and trapped her in the corner.

"What the hell?!"

" _Ay por dios_ , Jyn, we seriously need to work on your people skills," he muttered, rubbing his face again.

Jyn crossed her arms angrily.

"You know what he did," she hissed, staring him down. She was trying to look tough, and she was, but fear, and anger, and indignation, and bad memories were seeping through her facade.

" _Si_ , Jyn, I know what he did, _es imperdonable_ , but you can't let him get to you. Not now. You know we're having trouble continuing the investigation, but you and I are both doing the best we can."

Jyn blew out her breath, puffing up her bangs, and she uncrossed and recrossed her arms.

"Fine," she ground out. "But you have to do all the talking next time."

She pushed him off and stormed away, and he let her go, knowing she needed her space. She'd feel better once she'd punched something.

/

Bodhi was waiting outside the precinct for her when she left at six. He immediately started yammering and gesturing wildly, and Jyn could not for the life of her, figure out what he was was saying.

"Whoa, whoa, Bodhi, please, calm down, I have no idea what you're saying," she said, grabbing his arms.

He huffed and scrubbed at his face. Had he gotten any sleep?

"Okay, so I need to show you something very, very, _very_ important here, it's going to blow your mind, I swear, come on!"

He grabbed her arm and tugged her to her car. As they got in, Jyn demanded,

"Did you walk here?"

Bodhi looked sheepish.

"Well... not exactly walk, in the literal sense of the word, but if you mean -"

Jyn cut him off.

"So you ran?"

"Uh - yes."

Jyn shook her head; he ran, halfway across town from their apartment, to tell her something.

"But really, Jyn," he said, staring at her, twisting in his seat. "I hacked the drive, and it just - just -"

He blew air out of his mouth upwards, and flopped back in his seat.

Jyn gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"You did," she said carefully, too carefully, her face was completely unreadable.

"Yeah, and it's insane!"

Back at their apartment, Bodhi plunked down at the table and began tapping rapidly on his computer.

"Look."

He spun the the computer around and pointed to to the screen, which was filled with documents, video feed, and pictures. Jyn was at loss for words.

"What, exactly, am I looking at?" She asked, leaning on the the table and kicking off her shoes.

Bodhi turned the computer back to face him and starting clicking stuff.

"Here. These are videos of some of Krennic's experiments," he paused for suspense. "Its very incriminating. There's video evidence of him and the other scientists... including your father."

Jyn's jaw dropped and she pushed her hands through her hair.

"Bodhi!"

She grabbed the laptop and jerked it around.

"We can use this! If we get this to Cassian, he can -"

"Jyn!"

Bodhi cut her off.

"He'll want to know where you got this! We can't tell him you're - you're Rogue," he hissed.

Jyn groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Bodhi, this is our chance to bring him in and get revenge for my father. You can't seriously be objecting!"

She shook her head and stood.

"Forget it. I'm going out."

/

Cassian groaned and stretched, pushing back his chair and standing.

Technically, he should've left an hour ago, but nobody ever worked normal hours at the precinct. Kay was still upstairs in his lab, most likely.

Jyn told him many times and many ways how she thought he was probably a robot.

Speaking of Jyn...

He really wanted to get Krennic behind bars, but he was making it very difficult.

Cassian had just about given up bringing him in for something big, and was thinking about going for something small, say, missing income tax reports?

Anyway, he wasn't happy with how things had gone with Krennic and Jyn today, but Krennic was definitely hiding something... he just needed to find out what.

His phone buzzed.

Jyn.

 _Jyn: can we get a drink? i need to tell you something_

 _you: ...sure. I'll get Kay_

 _Jyn: No!_

 _Jyn: Alone please_

 _You: Jyn, is everything alright?_

 _You: Are you okay?_

 _Jyn: yes yes im fine. i just have something to tell you_


	2. Chapter 2

Cassian tossed his jacket onto the chair next to Jyn.

"What's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar.

She was staring very hard at the glass in her hand, before emptying it with one gulp. She turned to him, staring hard at him now and said.

"I'm the vigilante."

Okay, so that's not how it actually happened. That's how she wanted it to happen, very smoothly and evenly, and then he'd overreact slightly and yank her outside and interrogate her about why, and then she'd give him the evidence, and they'd be all set.

Nope.

Try again.

Cassian tossed his jacket onto the chair next to Jyn.

"What's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar.

She was staring very hard at the glass in her hand, before emptying it with one gulp. Then she turned to him with a brilliant - those fake - smile and said,

"When were you going to tell me you're dating?"

Cassian stared at her, like he couldn't tell what she just said, or if she'd grown another ear or something.

(It was Or Something.)

(Now he had a reason to stare at her)

"The hell, Jyn? You call me out here very ominously and ask why I haven't told you I'm dating?"

Cassian shook his head and sat next to her, ordering a whiskey. He pushed his fingers through his hair, and Jyn leaned her head on both hands.

The hell was she doing?

She didn't know what she was doing. (She never knew what she was doing.)

They took a deep breath simultaneously.

"Sorry," Jyn said, remorsefully. "It's been a long day. I needed a drink without Kay or Bodhi. I needed a drink in peace."

"So you called me," Cassian said, nodding understandingly.

And he did understand. He got it. Sometimes you just needed a drink in silence to talk about how terrible your life was without talking.

Which is what they both needed now.

(They needed that all the time.)

(Their life really sucked.)

Forty-five minutes and seven drink later, Jyn got a text from Bodhi.

 _need a life to you: 911 call me_

 _you: what now_

 _need a life: your other job is calling_

 _you: really. now_

 _need a life: where are you anyway?_

 _you: getting a drink_

 _need a life: with someone?_

 _you: does it matter_

 _need a life: no but im nosy and bored_

 _need a life: but i wouldnt be if youd just come do your job_

 _you: fine fine im going_

Jyn shot Cassian an apologetic look and held up her phone.

"Bodhi needs me. You can get home fine by yourself, right?" she asked him, giving him a look. She was barely buzzed. (Unfortunately.)

Cassian smiled a little.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Tell Bodhi I said hi."

Jyn grinned.

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

 _you: address?_

 _need a life: 0504 Hardy Drive_

* * *

 _Galen Erso glanced out the window._

 _Things weren't safe anymore._

 _(Things were never safe in the first place.)_

 _Jyn peered around the corner of the hallway, apprehensive. The man in the white suit was here. (She wondered if it was white because he liked to pretend he was good.) (Jyn was smarted than her parents realized, even if she was only six.)_

 _Galen caught sight of her and smiled, catching her up and spinning her around._

 _"What are you doing out of bed, Stardust?" he asked, easily, like there was no fear in his mind._

 _Jyn shrugged._

 _"Not sleepy."_

 _Galen smiled and kissed her forehead._

 _"Well, maybe I can tell you a story," he offered, settling them both in her bed._

 _"Galen, he's asking for you."_

 _Lyra was touching the doorway lightly, mouth tight, eyes searching her husband's face._

 _Galen sighed, then smiled again, for his wife, for his daughter (for him), and kissed Jyn's forehead again._

 _"I have to go, Jyn. Maybe Mama can tell you a story."_

 _He left, leaving Jyn disappointed - again, again, he left with never looking back - and Lyra sat on the edge of her daughter's bed._

 _"Jyn, my love, what story would you like?"_

* * *

Rogue crouched on the roof of an apartment building across the street from... a house?

She touched a small red dot on her wrist of her fingerless gloves, and the fabric knit of her fingers, turning them into fingerlessless combat gloves.

"Oh, Bodhi, these gloves are brilliant," she breathed, before grabbing her bow, and shooting a rope across to the house, and ziplined down.

She dropped on the roof silently, and disconnected the wire. With quick steps, crossed the roof, and dropped to the windowsill of the back office.

(How did she know it was an office?)

(No curtains, she could see right in.)

She pried the window open, again thankful for her gloves, slid inside.

"Nightwatch, you copy?" She whispered, bringing out her truncheons.

"I copy. There's three people, I think, in the room below you. There one in the room across from you, I think the one across from you lives here, I'm not sure."

"Are you sure this is where we need to be?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Good, because this is about to get messy."

Rogue turned her gloves back into fingerless mode, and very gently eased the door across from her open just a crack to see in.

(She really needed to get some of that x-ray tech soon.)

Inside, a woman was sleeping on the bed.

Not a problem. Rogue just had to be very quiet.

(She was always very quiet.)

She slipped into the bathroom just above the stairs, shut the door very quietly, and the crouched, pulling out several pieces of tech Bodhi had supplied her.

One looked like a phone, but was actually a handy piece of tech stolen from the JCPD armory. It could recognize heat signatures through up to six feet of obscurance.

The second was for listening through walls, which is why she was currently bent over, setting it up, and patching it through the comm already in her ear.

 _"...okay. He's getting impatient, you know."_

 _"I'm doing all I can, but it's kind of hard to get such huge amounts of the drug with cops breathing down your back and that pesky detective."_

 _"Well, find a way to make it work. He doesn't like being behind schedule."_

 _"And he's not the one you really need to worry about, considering he's just the -"_

A bang on the door.

Rogue cursed, _crap, just when she was getting somewhere,_ dropped the third piece of tech, a tiny little bug slash drone down the air vent, and pried the window in the bathroom open, then climbed out. She stepped lightly up the roof and leaned against the peak of the roof and lay down army-style.

She heard someone got into the bathroom and slam the door.

Scary close call.

Rogue should've been paying better attention.

At the door, there was... a police officer?

She couldn't make out what they were saying, but after a few moments, the officer just touched his hat, and left.

"Nightwatch," she hissed.

 _"Rogue. What's going on?"_

"I activated the drone. Take care of it. I'm leaving."

 _"Coming home?"_

"No. Patrol. Comm me when you're done."

 _"Roger that."_

She jumped across the roof to the house next to it, continued like that until she reached the end of the street, then ziplined across the an apartment building.

She took the high way, until she reached the road she'd stashed her motorbike.

Now was time for the mugger-stopping, the raper-kicker-butter, the petty thief-put-awaying.

This was what she'd started with.

(This city was going to hell.)

(This city needed someone to take the law into his - or her's - own hands.)

* * *

It was practically 1:00am when she returned, sweaty, bruised, and a little bloody, to the basement of the half-destroyed house on Lah'mu Drive.

(No one lived on Lah'mu Drive.)

(Not even then.)

(The middle of the city, but the middle of nowhere.)

Jyn unzipped her red leather jacket, and tossed over the training dummy, leaving her in her black tank top. She peeled off her gloves and glanced around her base.

Bodhi must have gone home. He wasn't anywhere, but there was a note on the desk.

 _Rogue,_

 _I know what the man was supposed to be getting. He's mass hoarding large shipments of the drug known by its street name Kyber. You might want to talk to your friends for more info. We still need to know why the mystery boss needs so much._

 _Nightwatch_

Well, looks like she's got her work cut out for her.

She set the note back down, but noticed another note beneath it.

 _PS: GO HOME AND SLEEP! you can't run off coffee redbull and 24-hour energy forever_

Jyn rolled her eyes.

(Bodhi was right.)

(She needed sleep.)

But she was on the verge of busting the biggest drug heist in Jedha CIty. It was known for Kyber. Apparently, it... did things. More than half the city was hooked at one time.

(That was during her father's time.)

(That was before Mayor Mothma, Captain Draven, and Assistant Mayor Organa.)

(That was before Rogue.)

She'd just give Chirrut and Baze a call.

Maybe they knew what was up.

But she really was exhausted.

It's not like she'd gotten enough sleep last night, and she'd need it to deal with Krennic. He took every bit of patience she had - and it wasn't that much, either - to deal with the bastard son of a -

Jyn cut herself off.

She really didn't need that right now.

She needed sleep.

She also needed food.

Maybe Dex's Diner was still open.

(It usually was.)

(If Dex's Diner is closed, something is very wrong.)

It was still open of course, only three people in it, a college-aged, dark-haired girl sitting across from a college-aged blonde hair boy, and next to the boy was a big furry brown dog.

The third person was a tall man with dark hair leaning against the bar, flirting with the waitress.

Jyn ignored all over them - though ready to take care of the man if needed - and ordered a double burger, large fries, and a vanilla shake.

That should cure her need.

(Probably not.)

* * *

Bodhi was curled up on the couch watching reruns of Arrow.

He always waited up for Jyn.

(Even if he always fell asleep.)

His computer was on the coffee table, running an algorithm to watch for things like things that would coincide with drug shipments.

(His computer was always running algorithms.)

His phone rang. He frowned at it, half-asleep, and wishing it would stop without him answering. He really hoped it was a wrong number.

(It never was.)

He stretched and groaned when it stopped ringing and snatched up his phone. They had left a voicemail. He sighed and played it, holding it up to his ear.

His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock.

This can't be real.

Jyn pushed open the door to their apartment, sufficiently filled and ready for sleep. Hopefully Bodhi was asleep like always happened.

Nope.

He was pacing the room anxiously, fingernail in his mouth. He jerked up when Jyn walked in.

"Jyn!"

He tripped over his own feet as he ran over to her, grabbing her arms.

"Jyn, this is crazy! I got a call while you were out, and it's - he's not - you gotta -"

"Bodhi!" Jyn snapped, grabbing his forearms and shaking him slightly. "Calm down! Deep breaths so you can info dump coherently!"

Bodhi took a shaky breath.

Then another.

(Then another.)

"It's your father, Jyn. He's alive!"


End file.
